


a good bad idea

by sxftmelody



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Her body ached in the good way and Betty wondered how she'll manage to talk to Veronica the next day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned.

"This isn't a good idea." Veronica heard the girl beneath her gasp as her hands slipped under the thin fabric of her shirt. The hotel room seemed smaller than it was a few minutes ago and Veronica could feel the sweat begin to accumulate on her forehead, her heart beating rapidly. Her fingers curled around the pale skin beneath her fingertips, touching the beauty as if she were made of glass. Soft lips connected with hers and Veronica forgot that they probably shouldn't be doing this. She tried to forget that the girl she was straddling was her best friend and tried to forget that tomorrow morning, when they're in public view, that they'd have to forget that this ever happened. She pushed the negative thoughts aside and focused on the goddess before her. She heard the blonde girl mewl as the tips of her fingers lightly trailed up her spine. 

 

Betty arched her back with a pant, disconnecting their lips, "Oh my god." she drawled. 

 

It was such a simple touch but it felt as if Veronica left a trail of fire on her skin, melting her insides in a way that made Betty want more. Her hands reached up to grip on the girl's shoulder, " _ Veronica _ ." she breathed out. 

 

Veronica knew, she knew it was wrong to be doing this. It was wrong to sneak right beneath her friends’ noses to hide their secret sex affair and it was wrong to pretend they were merely good friends. But, if that was the case, then why did it feel so right? Having Betty's slender body pressed up against hers, her hands touching every curve and contour of Betty's body as her lips trailed over porcelain skin; it made Veronica feel complete. 

 

It was three in the morning and yet the girls have never been so awake. They often had sleepovers after performing at a football game. Tonight’s game was exceptionally tiring, as it was their last home game of the season. Betty wasn't expecting Veronica to make a move on her that night, but gladly took up on the girl's silent offer, eyes saying more than words ever could. The blonde one's breathing had already quickened by the time Veronica had gotten to her bed. Their eyes were connected as if they were one soul and Veronica gently took the phone that was in Betty's hand, setting it to the side. Maybe it was the constant teasing that Betty had done to Veronica during the day with the constant smirks and 'accidental' brushing of hands against thighs, but Veronica had never wanted someone as much as she wanted Betty. 

 

Overtime, it became a little more than just the holding of hands and the linking of arms. It became the rubbing of thighs and the curling fingers upon waists. They hadn't done this before but neither of them were scared. Veronica pushed the thought of Betty possibly regretting this in the morning to the very  _ very  _ back of her mind. 

 

So, here they were, bodies close and hearts closer. Their lips did the slow tango with each other and Betty couldn't hold back the moan that sneaked up on her as Veronica rolled her hips against hers. Veronica pulled back, eyes still closed. She whispered with a bit of a gasp as Betty pulled her closer, nails digging into the cloth of her loose shirt.

 

"You've gotta be quieter." she warned. “I don’t know whether or not my mom is coming home tonight.” There was a hint of amusement in the girl's voice and Betty would've smiled or laughed if she wasn't so hot and bothered, but she was, so she merely shut her eyes tighter and pushed her hips upwards, imagining her lips were closed with a lock and key. 

 

Somewhere during the midst of their tangled limbs and heavy breaths, the lock on Betty's lip seemed to break just as Veronica reached her most precious spot. She threw her head back, trying to be as quiet as possible even though all she wanted to do was scream.

 

"Jesus Chr–  _ Veronica _ ." she gasped and bucked her hips as the smaller girl curled her slender digits inside of her. Veronica smirked and let her lips suck delicately on Betty's smooth neck. She placed open mouth kisses along Betty's slick neck covered in a small layer of sweat before moving to her collarbone, all the while Betty squirmed and writhed beneath her.

 

It was still too risky to get fully nude despite the slim chance of Veronica’s mother coming home (she never did nowadays), so Veronica made do with raising Betty's white shirt above her bellybutton and undoing the top few buttons, her hand easily slipping into the girl's sweatpants. Betty's mind was foggy, her breaths quickening with each slow thrust of Veronica's fingers. Veronica used her free hand to press down on Betty's pelvis bone, keeping the girl down on the bed to stop the mattress from squeaking too loud. 

 

Soon enough, Betty's legs began to shake and her stomach began to tighten. Veronica leaned down and captured Betty’s panting breaths, lips colliding. The white hot sensation spread all throughout Betty's body, her whole body stiffening up as Veronica held back her screams of pleasure. 

 

She slumped her body down onto the bed and whimpered as Veronica continued to pump in and out of her slowly. A little groan left her mouth as Veronica pulled out. Veronica kissed Betty once more, a light kiss on her pink lips before placing one on her nose. She sat up and Betty watched the smaller one clean off her fingers with her tongue. Betty gulped, chest still rising and falling heavily. 

 

"Go to sleep now, okay?" Veronica whispered in a caring tone, leaning down to press her lips against Betty's forehead. She pulled the blanket up and turned on her side without another word and Betty was left there with her mind still spinning and her heart still racing. She told herself that her heart was only beating so quickly because it was post orgasm and everyone always had rapid heartbeats after sex, but she knew deep down that that wasn't the only reason it was beating rapidly. She laid in silence, eyes staring up at the dark ceiling. Her body ached in the good way and Betty wondered how she'll manage to talk to Veronica the next day.

 

—

 

Veronica was right in the aspect that Betty would pretend nothing had happened the previous night. She had to hide her disappointment but was just glad that Betty hadn’t completely run away. It was a Saturday day spent inside Veronica’s flat with old Disney movies playing and the smell of popcorn in the air. Veronica’s mother came home that night, right before the two girls were about to leave to meet up with Archie and Jughead at Pop’s.

 

(Veronica shoved the sinful thought about how Betty could’ve been as loud as she’d like last night deep  _ deep  _ down into the crevices of her brain.)

 

“There they are.” Jughead said as soon as Betty and Veronica entered the small diner.  _ “B and V.” _

  
  
  



End file.
